Till the end
by zombieautobot
Summary: Set during the events of ME 3. Told through the perspective of Liara. Liara/femshep possible other pairings spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know that a lot of this chapter is very similar to the game but beyond this chapter I have a lot of other stuff planned. I promise! I just needed to get it started out. Also I am terrible with titles so if anyone has suggestions for a title I would love to hear them! Otherwise enjoy!

Liara scurried through the air ducts as quickly as possible. She could hear the Cerberus operatives coming up behind her quickly. A shot hit the metal duct near her left leg, _damn Cerberus! _She thought angrily, the only good thing that had ever come from Cerberus was-_no _she couldn't think about right now; she couldn't let her thoughts be clouded, she needed to find an escape. She rounded a corner in the duct and found a vent, _thank the goddess. _ She hurried toward the vent as another shot whizzed past her head almost making contact. She quickly kicked the vent out and jumped down to the ground, she turned just in time to see the soldiers who had been chasing her come spilling clumsily out of the air ducts behind her.

Before they even hit the ground, however, Liara cast a quick singularity field, catching them in midair, and fired two shots, one into each of the soldiers and then let their bodies drop to the ground. From behind her she heard the shuffle of armor and a very familiar voice say, "easy big guy she's with us."

Liara's breath caught in her throat, _could it be? _ She turned around slowly, scared that she had imagined hearing the voice, or else had mistaken who it had come from. When she finally laid eyes on the beautiful blond human her heart skipped a beat in her chest. "Shepard," she said almost breathlessly.

"Liara!" A smile spread across the Commander's face as she crossed the distance between them.

Liara's mind started whirling, _she's not dead_. When Shepard was close enough to her she put her hands on the Commander's arms just to be sure she wasn't a hallucination. Shepard stepped closer to her, Liara wanted so badly to plant a kiss on those full lips, but she knew this was neither the time nor the place for such actions. She reluctantly stepped backward and let go of Shepard's forearms.

"When I heard about Earth I feared the worst. Was it bad?"

"Yeah, it was pretty bad."

Ashley Williams stepped forward, "it was hard to leave."

Liara felt a flash of annoyance at the young soldier for her interruption but quickly squashed it realizing how hurt she must feel over what was happening to her planet, "I am so sorry Ashley."

Ashley simply shifted her gaze to the ground as a reply.

"Hackett sent us here, do you know why Liara," the softness had gone from Shepard's voice and was replaced by her 'business' tone.

"I do. I found plans for a Prothean device that could destroy the Reapers."

Shepard's eyebrows rose in the way that they always did when she was surprised, "what is it?"

"I don't know that yet, I would need to take a closer look at those blueprints. All I know is that it is a device of some sort."

Shepard nodded, "that explains what you are doing here."

Liara felt a sense of guilt wash over her, " I meant to come visit you," she said quietly.

"I would have liked that, " said Shepard just a quietly.

"As touching as this is we have bigger problems to worry about than whether T'Soni came to visit you or not Shepard. Cerberus remember," said Ashley.

Liara looked out a nearby window, "they may already be on their way to the archives where the blueprints are housed."

"So it's a race to the archives," said the hulking soldier standing close to Ashley.

"Right," Shepard said all business once again, "James you take the shuttle and be ready to land when we need you. Ash and Liara come with me."

As it turned out Liara had been right about Cerberus being on their way to the archives already. In fact they beat Shepard and her team to the archives and after a heated conversation with the Illusive man Shepard, Ashley and Liara had been forced to chase down his bionic agent.

They were lucky enough to retrieve the data from the bionic corpse but not before it almost killed Ashley by way of slamming her head repeatedly into the metal hull of its broken down shuttle. After that it was a race to the citadel to get Ashley to a proper hospital.

The citadel turned out to be just as much of a mess as the mission on Mars. Once again the council denied Shepard what she needed to save the galaxy, support. Their only chance now was to save the Turian primarch to gain some support. They set out immediately after a brief visit with Ashley.

The morning after their meeting with the council Liara finally found the courage and free time to go talk to Shepard. She took a deep breath and knocked on the Commander's bedroom door. It only took a moment for a very disheveled Shepard to answer the door.

"Liara," she said looking surprised and exhausted all at once.

"Austyn," she said using Shepard's first name, "are you ok?"

"No, not really," she replied quietly.

Liara crossed the room and placed her hand on Shepard's shoulder, "what's wrong?"

Shepard turned to face her, "back on Earth, there was a little boy, he-he died and I had a nightmare about it. I don't know."

Liara resisted the urge to reach out with her mind to soothe the Commander, instead she put her hand on the humans soft cheek and stroked it gently, "there is nothing that you could have done differently. It was not your fault. You cannot save everyone."

Shepard laughed weakly, "why not?"

Liara smiled at her, "you are not all powerful love," the word escaped her lips before she could stop it. Should she be calling Shepard love? Or be standing this close to her? Was she intruding? She started to draw backward but Shepard stopped her, started pulling her closer, "I missed you Liara. I-" whatever she was going to say was lost when the door to her bedroom opened and a young dark haired woman came strolling in.

Liara immediately stepped away from Shepard, the young woman looked at them in shock, "oh I'm sorry. I though you would be alone."

"I was just leaving," Liara said giving the young woman the once over. She didn't like the way the woman looked at Shepard and made a mental note to keep an eye on her, "come see me when you have some time Shepard. I think there are things we need to discuss."

Shepard nodded in consent but to Liara's pleasure did not turn away as the Asari walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Comments are great!

Liara moved around the cabin that she had commandeered upon boarding the Normandy and started assessing the equipment that she was able to bring with her from the Shadow Broker vessel. She started typing an email to one of her agents when EDI's voice came through her intercom," Dr. T'soni?"

Liara jumped from surprise but quickly gathered herself and answered, "EDI, please call me Liara."

"Liara, I am having some difficulties with your VI program."

"My VI program?"

"I believe you call him Glyph."

Liara looked quickly around her room and found that Glyph was not there, "what is the problem?"

"He has tried to hack the Normandy's systems and add an integration program that I believe originated from the Shadow Broker."

Liara covered her face with her hands, "I apologize EDI, I will be sure that he remains in my cabin for the duration of our mission."

"Thank you."

Liara turned and saw Glyph come back into the cabin, "Glyph, what were you doing?"

"I was simply trying to hone the Normandy's systems to our own."

"Yes I heard but why did you do that?"

"I am programmed to make the job of the shadow broker easier Dr. T'Soni."

"From now on you are not to leave this room and you are also not to try and interface with the Normandy's programming anymore."

"Understood Dr. T'Soni."

Liara shook her head; if Glyph wasn't so useful as her assistant she would probably have deactivated him long ago. She turned back to her work and became so immersed in it that she didn't hear the door to her room open and wasn't aware that she had company until she heard Glyph chatting with someone.

"Hello Commander Shepard," said the little VI.

"Hello, I don't think we've met," Shepard said questioningly.

"Dr. T'soni calls me Glyph. I am her personal assistant. I make the job of the shadow broker as seamless as possible."

"I see, and how do you know who I am?"

Glyph projected some images in front of Shepard. To Liara's horror they were some of the pictures from videos that Liara had taken of Shepard, most of them without her knowledge. Glyph was about to cycle through some of the photos from the camera that Liara had installed in Shepard's bathroom, when Liara leapt from the chair that she was seated in and ran over to Glyph and Shepard, "she does not really need to see those Glyph."

"As you wish Dr. T'soni."

Liara breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Shepard, "hello Austyn I did not think I would see you so soon."

"You asked me to come by. So tell me where did those pictures come from?"

"Which pictures," said Liara trying to play dumb.

Shepard crossed her arms over her chest, "the ones that Glyph was showing me. I don't recall posing for them."

Liara shifted her gaze to the ground, "they may have come from security cameras."

"So you've been spying one me?"

"I am the Shadow Broker Shepard, it is part of my job," she said sheepishly.

Shepard shook her head, "well did you see anything of interest?"

Liara felt her cheeks flush, "I-um-perhaps."

"Perhaps? That doesn't sound too positive," said the Commander stepping closer to Liara.

"Are you angry?"

"Not as much as I probably should be. If I would have known I could have put on a better show for you."

Liara looked up into Shepard's green eyes, "Shepard, I must ask you something."

"Shoot."

"I know it has been a long time since we have been together but-" Shepard quickly cut her off before she could finish her thought, "a long time? Liara we were together 6 months ago. I don't know if Asari measure time differently than humans but six months ago wasn't exactly a long time."

"That was one night I-I didn't know if-if-" Liara was unable to finish the sentence.

"If what? If I was coming back?"

Liara nodded and looked away.

"Liara that night was the reason I made sure I came back. I knew I had to keep my promise to you," she smiled slyly at Liara and pulled her close, "especially since you did such an excellent job at convincing me."

Liara smiled, "is that my answer then?"

"To which question," Shepard said clearly distracted by the closeness of their bodies.

"To whether or not you wanted to keep working on us?"

Shepard smiled, "that is your answer then. Yes."

Liara pulled Shepard into a kiss. Her body's response was immediate, her heart picked up speed, her head started spinning, and her skin tingled all over. Shepard deepened the kiss and ran her hand down Liara's back. Liara felt a dull throb from between her legs, and then all at once it was over and there was a beep from her computer that indicated that someone was trying to contact her. Shepard groaned in frustration and looked toward the computer, "must there always be something?"

Liara sighed and withdrew herself from Shepard's arms, "well I am the Shadow Broker and you are humanities best chance of survival so it would be safe to say that yes, more often than not there will probably be something."

Shepard shook her head, "I will leave you to your duties Shadow Broker."

Liara gave Shepard a playful shove, "do not call me that. To you I am only Liara. Do not be a stranger Austyn."

Shepard smiled in the easy way that she always did with Liara, "small chance of that."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I realize it has been a long time since I have posted anything for which I apologize. Things came up but I will make more of an effort to update more often. So just bear with me.

As it turned out Liara and Shepard didn't have much time to spend with one another. Liara was often busy with her duties as the shadow broker and Shepard was constantly on a mission. Liara would sometimes join on the mission but there was hardly time for talking when you have Cerberus and the reapers trying to kill you at every turn.

After not seeing Shepard for three days Liara finally decided it was time to pay the Commander a visit. As she left her room she ran square into the hard chest of none other than Garrus Vakarian, who they had recently recruited while trying to rescue the Primarch.

"Oh hello Garrus," Liara said taking a step back.

Garrus smiled at her, "hi Liara!"

"How are you settling in?"

"Fine I-"whatever else Garrus said was lost on Liara as she spotted Shepard over his shoulder sitting at one of the tables with the woman that had interrupted them a week or so ago in Shepard's personal quarters. _What was her name again? Specialist Samantha Traynor wasn't it? Oh_ _who am I trying to fool? I know her name. I have been watching her. And I must say that I do not like the way she looks at Shepard. _A hot flash of jealousy shot into Liara's chest as she watched Traynor place a hand over Shepard's. She was brought back from her thoughts when she realized Garrus had asked her a question, "Liara? Liara? Is everything ok?"

Liara shook her head, "yes I am sorry what was it you asked Garrus?"

Garrus looked over his shoulder and turned back to her, "ah I see what's distracting you."

"I am not distracted."

Garrus smiled knowingly, "right. I wouldn't be too worried about the specialist Liara. Shepard is crazy about you."

Liara felt her cheeks flush, "oh I-I am not worried."

"Yeah you defiantly have the look of someone who isn't worried."

Liara dropped her gaze to the ground, "am I that obvious?"

"A little, but don't worry I won't tell anyone."

Liara smiled, "thank you Garrus. I just do not like the way that woman looks at Shepard. I can't put a name to this feeling I am experiencing."

"Jealousy?"

"Jealousy? No Asari are not the jealous type."

Garrus chuckled, "everyone says that. And then they meet someone and that changes."

Liara pursed her lips, "I am not jealous of that skinny hero worshipping human. I mean look at her she-" Liara cut herself off. "Ok perhaps I am slightly jealous. How do I deal with such feelings?"

Garrus shrugged, "if it bothers you maybe you should talk to Shepard about it."

"No I do not want Shepard to know I am jealous of that_ woman." _At that moment Traynor laughed a little too loud at something that Shepard said and moved closer to her. Without thinking Liara pushed past Garrus and went to the table where Shepard and Traynor sitting and, perhaps a little too roughly, grabbed Shepard's shoulder.

Shepard turned and looked at her in shock, "Liara?"

"Commander there is something that I need to speak with you about," she looked at Traynor, "privately."

"Of-of course. Right now?"

"Yes right now Shepard," she said through semi-gritted teeth.

"Would you like to go up to my cabin then," Shepard asked looking thunderstruck.

"What is wrong with my cabin," Liara demanded.

"Nothing, but it's not exactly private."

"Fine your cabin then."

Shepard stood from the table and looked down at Traynor, "you will have to excuse me Traynor."

"Of course Commander," she said looking a little disappointed.

The elevator ride was perhaps the most awkward and silent elevator ride of Liara's life. Shepard stood stock still on the opposite side of the elevator obviously unsure what to do or say. When they finally left the elevator the tension was so high it was almost stifling. Shepard led the way into her cabin and then shut the door behind them.

Shepard cleared her throat, "so what was the emergency?"

"The emergency is that _girl _that was throwing herself at you," Liara blurted out before she could stop herself.

"That girl? Who? Specialist Traynor?"

"Is there another girl I am unaware of?"

"No! I oh-Liara, Traynor isn't someone to be worried about," Shepard said attempting to move closer to her.

Liara shifted away, "oh please Shepard. Do not treat me like a fool. I saw the way she was looking at you and talking to you. And _touching _you."

Shepard smiled, "Liara, are you jealous?"

"I am not jealous. I do not get jealous. Stop smiling at me like that."

Shepard made a quick move and caught Liara around the waist and held her tight even though Liara refused to turn around and look at her, "it's ok if you're jealous. I mean I am the savior of the galaxy and all. I do have hundreds of adoring fans who want to throw themselves at me."

Liara couldn't help but smile at Shepard's bad attempt at a joke, "you are not really helping yourself Shepard." In spite of herself Liara turned to face Shepard and allowed her arms to slip around the Commanders neck.

Shepard smiled and drew Liara closer, "really? It sure seems to be working."

In response Liara pressed her lips against Shepard's. She allowed her hands to glide easily through Shepard's hair. She felt Shepard pull her closer and move her hands up her sides and to the zipper of her shirt. Her breath caught in her throat as Shepard pulled the zipper slowly down and put her hand against the bare skin of Liara's stomach. Liara quickly grabbed Shepard's hand, "wait. I'm still mad at you…I think."

Shepard sighed, "there is nothing going on with Traynor I promise. You're the only one I want."

Liara smiled, "good enough for me."

Shepard smiled back at her, "thank god" and lifted her to onto the nearby desk while she kissed the sensitive part of Liara's neck. Liara groaned and pulled Shepard closer with her legs. She quickly removed Shepard's hoodie. Liara moved off of the desk and slid her hands up Shepard's shirt. She felt Shepard shudder against her.

Liara found Shepard's lips against and kissed them hungrily. Shepard's hand was moving against the exposed flesh of her breast. Liara reached out for Shepard's mind with her own and barely brushed it when EDI's voice filled the room, "I am sorry to disturb you Shepard but Traynor told me to inform you that we are approaching the site for the meeting of your summit."

Liara quickly covered her exposed skin, "of course she did," she muttered into Shepard's shoulder.

"I apologize for the intrusion Dr. T'Soni. I know you were trying to be physically intimate with the Commander."

Liara flushed and buried her face into Shepard's back, "oh goddess."

Shepard cleared her throat awkwardly, "erm-EDI I think that will do."

"Of course Commander."

Liara zipped her shirt up and fell back into the desk chair, "goddess I forgot EDI always knows what is going on."

Shepard adjusted her shirt and swiped her jacket off of the ground, "I need to find a way to keep her out of my cabin."

"Perhaps just asking her," Liara said trying very hard not to admire the curves of Shepard's body or think about how much she wanted to be touching them.

Shepard struggled to get her hoodie on, somehow she had managed to get one arm in the sleeve and the other caught behind her. She growled in frustration, "this stupid jacket!"

Liara stood up and quickly helped Shepard put the jacket on, "there," she said regretfully zipping it up.

"I liked it much better when you were unzipping it," she said in an agitated voice.

Liara cupped Shepard's cheek in her hand, "me too. But you are trying to save the galaxy. Certain things take precedence."

Shepard put her forehead against Liara's, "how am I supposed to preside over a summit when I can barely think."

Liara smiled and gently kissed Shepard, "you'll do fine love."

Shepard sighed and stepped away, "I supposed I should go run some laps around the ship or something. Or maybe take a cold shower."

Liara chuckled, "come see me after your summit. We have some unfinished business after all."

"That is not helping me focus on this summit in the least T'Soni."

Liara pecked Shepard on the lips, "you will do fine."

"Uhuh. Now get out of here before I cancel this whole summit on the account of one asari," she said playfully.

Liara shook her head and smiled as she left the Commanders cabin. _I think I love that woman. _


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know I am awful at updating like I said I would. After school lets out for winter break next week it should be easier to keep up with. My apologies for the wait! Enjoy!

Liara was sitting on her bed reading a holo when Shepard stalked angrily into her room and threw herself down onto the bed next to her. Liara set her holo down and looked questioningly at the Commander, "what is wrong?"

Shepard kept her angry gaze focused on the ceiling, "the summit did not go well."

Liara moved closer to Shepard, "what happened?"

"We have to go to the Salarian home world to rescue some Krogan females who carry the cure for the genophage, against the will of the Daltress of course, but if I don't then we lose Krogan support, and we need them. Plus you know my opinion of the genophage."

Liara ran a hand through Shepard's hair, "it will be ok love. It is but one more stepping stone toward the ultimate goal."

Shepard sat upright and faced Liara, "and what is Earth is destroyed while we find all these stepping stones? Huh?! Then what? It will all be for nothing! While all the species of the galaxy send me on ridiculous missions while the human race is all but wiped out!"

"Austyn," Liara said softly, "everyone is just doing what they believe they need to, to survive."

Shepard rose quickly and turned toward Liara, "is that what the Asari are doing?! I couldn't even get the Asari to come to the summit! Where are _your _people Liara?!"

"They are doing what they believe is right."

"Right, I forgot, letting the humans die so that everyone else has a chance is the new battle strategy. Great plan by the way. Your people get an A+ for that one," Shepard spat sarcastically.

Liara stood from the bed, "I did not say that I agree Shepard. I am here am I not? I am using my contacts and resources to help you. You would do well to remember that," Liara said coldly.

"You're not doing enough then!"

The anger the Liara had been biting back came flooding to the surface, "I am not doing enough?! I am doing all that I can Shepard! I am but one Asari! There is nothing more I can do that I have not already! Do you not think that I would like to do more?! How dare you accuse me of not doing enough!"

"Oh please! You're the shadow broker for God's sake! Do something!"

"Get out! Get out before I force you out!"

Shepard looked at her in a mix of shock and anger, "force me out!? Pray tell how you are going to do that."

Liara felt the blue glow of her biotics on her skin, "how do you think," she growled.

Shepard took a step toward the door, "you wouldn't."

"No? Care to find out? I cannot believe that you would come into my room and accuse me of not doing enough to help you. I am only here because of you Shepard, I could be doing many other things but I am here lending you all my resources and helping with the catalyst as much as I possibly can! All for you Shepard, all because-because," she couldn't finish the sentence but the anger had drained from her all the same.

The anger had drained from Shepard who was now looking at the floor, "I'm sorry Liara," she said quietly.

Liara moved across the room and put her hand on Shepard's shoulder, "I know you are angry Austyn but you cannot act like this, especially not toward me."

"I know," she said gently pulling her shoulder from Liara, "I just need to be alone for a while."

Liara nodded and watched regretfully as Shepard left her room.


End file.
